Generally, a coffee maker is limited to a particular brewing technique or procedure in order to make a brewed beverage. Thus, if a user would like to use different brewing techniques to make different styles of a brewed beverage, a user will generally have to purchase a number of different brewing devices. Thus, a single brewing device having the capability of using multiple different brewing techniques is desired.